


lying awake again

by lostindespondos



Category: Chaos Walking - Patrick Ness
Genre: F/M, I cried while writing this, Post-Monsters of Men (Chaos Walking), Short One Shot, Tiola, have fun besties, todd is still in his coma, viola just wants him to wake up man, viola swears (so true of her)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostindespondos/pseuds/lostindespondos
Summary: viola is still waiting for todd to wake up, but finds herself unable to sleep most nights as her dreams are just reoccurring nightmares of traumatic events.
Relationships: Viola Eade & Todd Hewitt, Viola Eade/Todd Hewitt
Kudos: 7





	lying awake again

**Author's Note:**

> y’all- this is my first time actually writing something and publishing it :o i’m actually really proud of it!!  
> without further ado please enjoy part of my post monsters of men breakdown :D
> 
> (spoilers for MoM ahead)

[viola]

i find myself lying awake again, sleepless. this wasn’t unusual anymore. the events of the beach plagued my dreams — no, nightmares — no matter how hard i tried to make that horrible memory disappear.  
the memory of todd, of the mayor, of 1017-  
1017 when he-  
and todd-  
and his blood-  
“oh god,” i whisper to myself, dragging my hands down my face.   
every other horrid memory of my time on New World i’ve managed to push back just enough so that i don’t have to relive it every night in my sleep. but this one, this one stupid memory just won’t fucking leave.  
i take a deep breath and turned my head to face todd on the bed opposite of mine. i had slept in the same hut as him since he fell into a coma. ben has offered multiple times to take my place to watch over todd so i could get some proper sleep for once, but i always refused. he sleeps in the one next to me and todd’s anyway, so he’d know if anything happened to him, whether it be good or bad.  
of course, nothing has, and nothing probably will. it’s just the usual: quick flashes of noise containing new and old memories, some of which not even his. but sometimes i’ll hear my name and get hopeful but it never amounts to anything. he’s gone as quick as he came and my hope goes right along with it.  
i stare at todd for a minute, just thinking about what it will be like if he wakes up.   
/when/ he wakes up.  
i push off the covers of my bed and stand up, grabbing the water bottle from the small table it was on. i took a short sip and set it back down, glancing at todd. i kneel at the side of his bed with my elbows resting on it.  
without even realizing it, i begin to hum the tune that he holds so close to his heart. ben calls it early one morning and hums it whenever he is working. it’s a beautiful melody that i guess i just picked up.  
i continue humming it until i notice my eyes becoming watery and eventually a tear sliding down my cheek. i get up and sit beside him on the bed.  
i place my hand on top of todd’s and stare at his face, examining all his beautiful blemishes and scars. i wipe the tears off my cheek, although i know he would do that for me if he were awake.  
“please, todd,” i whisper. “it’s me, viola. please come back to us.” i pause for a moment. “please come back to me.”  
the tears are coming faster now and i cant do anything to stop them and all i can do is just silently beg the universe to bring him back to me.   
i take another deep breath trying to recompose myself, even thought there’s no one there to see me or judge me or anything. it’s just me and him. alone.  
i lay down on the empty space next to todd and run my fingers through his hair.  
“god you need a shower,” i joked to myself. my hand falls to his cheek and it rests there for a while. my eyes begin to feel heavy and i let them fall.   
without even realizing it, i fall asleep next to him.   
and for once, the nightmares don’t come.


End file.
